Back to the Future
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Something different happens after the events of "Chosen" and Buffy and Spike are sent back in time to the 2nd Season.
1. Chapter 1

This was just an idea that I had. I'm sure that something similar to this has been done before, but I felt like writing it anyway and I of course do things a little differently. I changed the end of "Chosen" a bit and it would also take place in the 2nd Season I guess sometime after "The Dark Age." I had to have it before Spike was put in a wheelchair. Also, I know the chapters are short but I do tend to always have short chapters. The story isn't that long because I didn't have that many ideas anyway. Well, you know the drill! Reviews are always welcome=)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy was running to try and get out of the school as everything was falling down around her. She tried to see which way she could go and she thought of heading upstairs to the roof. She couldn't believe that she just left Spike back there to die, but there was nothing she could have done. He had to finish what he started and she had to get out of there even though she was willing to stay with him. She was running for the stairs when she suddenly tripped and fell down on the floor. She was about to get up when a high beam above her fell down and headed for her head. She put her arms up to shield herself from it. Buffy noticed a bright light and then the beam fell on her. When Buffy woke up she had a huge headache. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She noticed that she was outside on the ground. She wondered what happened and why she wasn't in the school getting buried under all the rubble. She stood up and looked around as she tried to figure out where she was, it looked like she was still in Sunnydale and it was suddenly dark out. She didn't know what to think when she heard a familiar voice, a voice that she never thought she would hear again. "Bloody hell." She turned at the voice and saw Spike standing up behind her.  
  
"Spike?" He looked at her and he seemed to be confused too. "Oh god, Spike!" Buffy said as she went to him and gave him a huge hug. "I thought you were dead." Spike registered the fact that she was hugging him and wrapped his arms around her too.  
  
"Well, I technically am dead. If you're wondering why I'm not burned to a crisp right about now you're guess is as good as mine." Buffy then pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"What happened? I was in the school trying to get out and I was hit by this beam, at least I thought I was. Then I woke up and I'm out here. I do remember seeing this bright light though. What's going on?" Spike shook his head and looked around.  
  
"I don't know, love. Maybe we should look around, see what we can find." Buffy nodded and they decided to walk in silence until they found something. Looking around they realized that they were in the cemetery and that they were still in Sunnydale, but they still weren't sure how they got there after what happened. They continued to walk when Buffy suddenly stopped which caused Spike to bump into her. "You think you could warn me next time you do that?" Spike said as he looked at her and saw the scared look on her face. "Buffy, what is it?" Buffy looked at him.  
  
"I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Spike wasn't sure what she was talking about when she turned away and then pointed to something in the distance. "Look," she told him as he looked to see what she was pointing at. What he saw was the school and it still seemed to be in one piece.  
  
"So, looks like the high school didn't get destroyed after all. How do you figure that?" Buffy shook her head and turned back to him.  
  
"Look again, that's not the same school. That's the old school, the one that I used to go to." Spike looked again and saw that she was right.  
  
"How do you suppose that happened? I thought the Watcher blew that one up." Buffy nodded.  
  
"He did, Spike. Something really weird is going on here." Spike nodded also.  
  
"You're not wrong about that." Buffy then grabbed his arm and pulled him in the other direction.  
  
"Come on, there's something I have to see." She told him as they started walking. They walked until they got to Buffy's house and they noticed that it looked the same as it always did on the outside. They walked to the window and Buffy looked inside the house. It seemed pretty quiet inside when Buffy suddenly saw Joyce walking around. She gasped as tears started forming in her eyes. "Mom," she whispered. Spike then looked and noticed Joyce too. He looked back at Buffy and saw the tears falling down her face and he just wanted to wipe them all away. Spike pulled her away from the window.  
  
"Come on, pet. I don't know what's going on here, but we're going to figure it out." He told her as he pulled her away from the house. Buffy then stopped and looked at him.  
  
"I think I know what's going on." Spike didn't say anything as he waited for her to finish and he wasn't expecting what she said next. "I think...I think we somehow got sent back to the past." Spike raised his eyebrows at her realization. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"You think we were sent back in time?" Spike asked and Buffy nodded.  
  
"How else would you explain it? I just wish we knew why." Spike agreed and they continued walking.  
  
"What year do you think this is?" Spike asked and Buffy shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, by the looks of things it obviously wasn't that long ago. Wait, does this mean we could possibly run into our past selves?" Spike smiled.  
  
"I think that could be fun." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, we have to be careful. The smallest thing we do here could change the future." Spike looked at her.  
  
"Maybe we're supposed to change it. The future obviously wasn't looking so great, Buffy. We had to have been sent back for a reason, maybe that's it." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I'm still not so sure." Buffy said when she was blinded by the similar white light again and her and Spike tried to shield their eyes from it.  
  
"He's right, dear." Buffy put her hands down when she recognized the familiar voice and saw her mom standing before her with a white glow around her.  
  
"Mom? Is it really you?" Buffy asked and Joyce nodded.  
  
"It's really me. It's good to see you, honey." Buffy then couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face and went to hug her mother and was glad that she was able to touch her.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Joyce patted her head.  
  
"I've missed you too, Buffy. I'm so proud of you." Spike just watched them not sure what to say when Buffy finally pulled away.  
  
"Are you the one that brought us here?" Joyce nodded. "Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike had the right idea. There is much that needs to be changed." Buffy didn't know what to think.  
  
"So, we're supposed to do something in the past to change the future. Isn't that dangerous?" Joyce nodded again.  
  
"It is risky, but I knew you two could handle it." Spike finally found his voice.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Joyce then looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You have to find your younger selves and convince them to fall in love with each other." Buffy gave a short laugh.  
  
"You mean I have to tell my younger self to fall in love with Spike. That's easier said than done, we couldn't even stand each other back then." Joyce nodded.  
  
"That may be so, but it can still be done. If the two of you found love in each other from the beginning then a lot of things would be different and for the better. You have about two weeks to convince them and if you fail then you will go back to the future how it was and Spike will die, or you go back to the new future that you two would create." Spike wasn't convinced.  
  
"How do we know that future would be any better?" He asked and Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Because it has to be." She said as she grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze and then looked back at her mother. "We'll do it. I'm just not sure that two weeks will give us enough time." Joyce nodded.  
  
"That's all the time I have to offer. I have faith in both of you and I know you will succeed. I have to go now, but I will always be watching you." With that Joyce disappeared and Buffy then turned back to Spike.  
  
"Do you think we can do this?" Spike looked at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah, we can. I have a feeling it won't be as hard as we think." He told her.  
  
"How can you be so sure? We hated each other." Spike shook his head.  
  
"Maybe you did, but I never hated you. I always had an attraction to you, Buffy. I just couldn't really admit it to myself, hell even Dru saw it. To be honest, I always admired you." Buffy seemed surprised by that.  
  
"You did?" Spike nodded.  
  
"We just have to do our best to get them alone and convince them that they are meant to be together. If that doesn't work, we could always beat them until they agree." Buffy gave a small smile at that idea.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan." She said as she took Spike's hand and they headed back to the cemetery. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, things may get a bit more confusing with the past Buffy and Spike now, but I'm sure I made it so ya'll would know who was talking so I hope it won't seem so confusing. I also wanted to say that this mainly deals with the four of them. I wanted to put the others from the 2nd Season in here too, but I didn't know how to fit them in. I only managed Angel, but it's just a small part. It was just something that had to be done, and I'm sorry if you wanted Drusilla, but I don't even think I know how to write her. Well, I hope everyone would continue to read anyway. Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated=)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Come on, Spike. Is that all you got?" Buffy asked as she kicked Spike into a nearby tombstone. He got up and glared at her.  
  
"I'm just getting started, Slayer." He said as he charged at her and they continued to fight. The future Spike and Buffy were watching them in the distance.  
  
"Admit it, don't you miss this sometimes?" Spike asked her and Buffy gave him a smile.  
  
"Sometimes, but I like it better when you're on my side." Spike returned her smile and looked back at their younger selves.  
  
"Do you think we should break this up?" He asked her and she shook her head.  
  
"Let them punch out their frustrations for a little bit longer." Buffy said as they both continued to watch their past selves. Buffy then pulled out her stake and had it pretty close to Spike's heart. "Okay, now we can break it up." Future Buffy said as her and Spike ran towards them. Spike got there first and grabbed past Buffy's stake out of her hand before she killed his younger self.  
  
"I don't think so, missy." She looked up at him with a confused look on her face and then back to the Spike that she was fighting.  
  
"What the hell? There are two of you now?" She asked and the other Spike seemed just as confused.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." He said as he walked over to his other self and poked him on the chest. "Seems real enough. This is a pretty good clone if I do say so myself." Future Spike grabbed his finger that was still poking his chest and pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch the leather and I'm not a bloody clone you pillock." The other Spike crossed his arms.  
  
"Then who the hell are you? Last time I checked there was only one of me." Future Spike was about to answer when another voice stopped him.  
  
"I can explain that." Future Buffy said as she finally made an appearance which made past Buffy even more confused.  
  
"No way, this is getting way creepy." She said as she was staring at herself. Past Spike looked future Buffy up and down.  
  
"Now this one I like. Looking pretty hot, Slayer." He said with his trademark smirk which made future Buffy roll her eyes and look at her Spike.  
  
"Spike, would you mind?" He smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Not at all, love." With that future Spike smacked his younger self on the head. "Show some respect." He growled at him.  
  
"Ow, bloody hell. There was no need for that." He said as he rubbed his head. Future Spike just glared at him.  
  
"Keep this in mind, junior. That one is yours." Spike said as he pointed to the younger Buffy. "This one is mine." He said as he put his arm around his Buffy. Past Spike didn't even know what to think about that, but past Buffy couldn't stay quiet.  
  
"Wait, I'm not his anything and what is with the gesture or do I not wanna know?" Future Buffy looked at the little girl that she used to be and smiled at her.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about. This could take a while." She said as she prepared to tell them why they were there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"So, let me get this straight." Past Spike said. "You're us from the future." Future Buffy and Spike nodded. "This is bloody insane." Past Buffy looked at her older self.  
  
"Should have known, you do look kinda old." Future Buffy took offense to that.  
  
"I am not old. I'm only 22." Past Buffy then had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Wow, I actually make it to 22. Yeah, short life my ass. Giles is gonna love this." Future Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"Well, let's not get anyone else involved right now. We only have two weeks before we go back and we have to do what we came here for." Future Buffy said.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Past Buffy asked her.  
  
"It's not as crazy as you might think, but we're actually here to get you two together." Past Spike laughed and past Buffy cringed.  
  
"You don't think that's crazy? There is no way in hell that I will ever be with Spike." Past Spike seemed offended.  
  
"I'm not exactly crazy about this either, Slayer. Like I want to deal with an annoying brat for the rest of my life." He said and she wasn't amused.  
  
"That's it, I'm ending this now." She said as she pulled out her stake and was about to charge at Spike when future Buffy stopped her.  
  
"I can't let you do that." Past Buffy put her stake away and glared at her.  
  
"Why the hell not? When did you get to be on his side anyway, what changed?" Future Buffy looked at her and then at her Spike.  
  
"A lot of things changed, but we don't have time to get into everything right now. You just have to trust that this is what's right. You may not think so, but if getting you two together now means that the future will change for the better then I'm all for it." Past Buffy seemed to calm down a bit more.  
  
"What happens to make it so bad?" Future Buffy looked like she was about to cry and future Spike wrapped his arms around her in comfort.  
  
"It's okay, pet." She shook her head and wiped her tears away and then looked at the other two.  
  
"Let's just say it's not really a future I want to go back to." Past Buffy nodded in understanding without saying anything. She still couldn't believe how much Spike seemed to care about her older self. She just shrugged it off.  
  
"I don't think it would work out. Besides, I'm with Angel." She told them.  
  
"No!" Both future Buffy and Spike exclaimed at the same time. Past Buffy looked at both of them.  
  
"What's wrong with Angel?" Future Buffy decided to be the one to tell her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with him, it's just that you being with him could be a bad thing." She told her.  
  
"Why is that?" Past Buffy replied as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"You haven't turned 17 yet, right?" Past Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, I will in a few months." Future Buffy nodded.  
  
"Okay, that's good. Let's just say that on your 17th birthday something bad kinda happens with Angel and we don't want that to happen again." Past Buffy still didn't know what she was getting at. "Let's talk over here." With that she put her arm around her younger self and they walked away from the guys to talk in private.  
  
"So, what do you suppose that was about?" Past Spike asked his older self once the girls were out of earshot.  
  
"You don't need to know." Future Spike replied.  
  
"Okay, but there is something that I do need to know. How did things change so much with you and Buffy? What exactly happened?" Future Spike sighed and looked at him.  
  
"It's a long story; let's just say that being around her for a few years caused me to develop strong feelings for her." Past Spike looked grossed out and future Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. You can't deny that you feel something for her, even now. It was always there and as the years go by the feelings just get stronger." Past Spike sighed also.  
  
"Alright, maybe there has been something there since the first time I saw her. I mean I always thought she was a looker and I love to watch her fight, but I didn't think that meant anything." Future Spike then put his arm around past Spike and turned him into the direction of the two Buffy's.  
  
"Just look at that girl, mate. She may not be much to you now, but soon you'll realize just how important she is and how you would do anything to protect her. You'll love her like you have never loved anything in your life. Trust me on this." Past Spike looked at the younger Buffy in the distance and thought about what his future self said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"I don't think I can do this." Past Buffy said as she along with the others were standing outside of Angel's apartment.  
  
"We talked about this and you know that it's for the best. You can do it." Past Buffy nodded and then knocked on the door. Future Buffy and the two Spike's then left so Angel wouldn't see them, they didn't feel like explaining to him what was really going on. Angel opened the door after a few seconds and it looked like he was sleeping.  
  
"Buffy, is something wrong?" Buffy sighed.  
  
"We need to talk, can I come in?" Angel nodded and moved out of the way so she could enter. When she was inside he closed the door behind her.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but I don't think we should see each other anymore." Angel looked at her wondering where that came from all of a sudden.  
  
"Why?" He asked her.  
  
"I just don't think this is working. With the whole vampire thing it would never work out. I think it's best to just end things now before they go any further. I'm really sorry." Buffy told him trying not to cry.  
  
"I don't know what suddenly happened to make you feel that way, Buffy. You know I love you and I want what's best for you, so if you don't think we should see each other anymore then I'll respect that. I just don't think it will be very easy to stay away from you." Buffy nodded and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll make it easier for you. I think you should leave Sunnydale." Angel looked down and then back at her.  
  
"Where would I go?" He asked her.  
  
"I hear there are a lot of people who need help in LA. It may not be the Hellmouth, but it still has its share of demons. I think you could do a lot of good there, Angel." Angel nodded.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll leave tomorrow." Buffy nodded also.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She then walked over to his door and turned back to look at him one more time. "Goodbye, Angel." She said as she opened the door and walked out of his apartment and out of his life. When it was over she rested her head on the door and started to cry, not caring to keep it in anymore. The others then walked over to her and the future Buffy put her arm around the young girl and let her cry on her shoulder. She told her that it would be okay, but the younger Buffy didn't know if it would ever be okay.  
  
"You did well." Past Buffy shook her head and pulled away from her older self.  
  
"I love him." She told her and future Buffy nodded.  
  
"I know you do, sweetie. I know it hurts now, but I promise it will get better." Past Buffy nodded even though she didn't know if the pain would ever go away. Future Buffy then looked at Spike's younger self and noticed that he looked like he felt sorry for her. He then went next to the crying Slayer and took a huge risk by putting his arm around her. She just leaned into him and he was a bit surprised. They both walked away and his arm was still around her.  
  
"It'll be alright, pet. If it makes you feel better I'll let you beat me up." That got a laugh out of the girl and Spike was happy that he made progress. Future Spike put his arm around his Buffy also and they walked behind them.  
  
"You did the right thing." He told her and she sighed.  
  
"Yeah, then why do I feel so horrible?" She asked him.  
  
"We couldn't risk dealing with Angelus, so you did the right thing. She'll realize that. Angel belongs in LA, even if he would be going there earlier." Buffy nodded and looked at him.  
  
"You realize that just by having Angel out of the picture we already changed everything." Spike nodded and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Yeah, which means the rest shouldn't be so hard. We just have to get those crazy kids together, piece of cake." Spike told her and she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, they're actually not trying to kill each other for once." Spike nodded.  
  
"We'll be back before we know it. I just hope that I won't be going back to burst into flames." Buffy agreed.  
  
"Yeah, me too because I can't lose you. I love you, Spike. I really do." Spike stopped and looked at her. He then bent down to kiss her on the lips. It was soft and gentle and unlike any of the kisses they shared in the past. Spike then pulled away and really looked at her.  
  
"I love you, too." She smiled at him and they both continued to follow their younger selves. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the reviews. I just wanted to say that it may not seem like it, but I am an Angel fan. I really love him, sometimes even more than Spike. I just had to do that because he does belong in LA and I didn't know what else to do with him. I also didn't wanna deal with Angelus. Also, things might seem a bit rushed, but like I said I didn't have that many ideas and it's really not that long of a story either. Well, hope ya'll like this chapter, thanks for reading=)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Future Buffy asked her younger self and the girl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay." She replied. They were all standing outside of her house. "I should get inside, wouldn't want mom to be worried." Future Buffy nodded and past Buffy noticed a sad expression on her face. She then thought of what could have caused it and asked something that she really didn't want to ask. "Mom isn't in your future, is she?" Future Buffy looked at the girl and shook her head.  
  
"No, I lost her a few years ago and with dad out of the picture it has just been me and Dawn." She replied.  
  
"Who's Dawn?" Past Buffy asked her and future Buffy didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"She's...no one. You should get inside now. I'll come by to get you tomorrow and we can patrol together." Past Buffy smiled at that.  
  
"That would be cool. I would love to see how well I fight in the future." Future Buffy smiled at her also.  
  
"It's a date then." The girl nodded and then looked at Spike.  
  
"Thanks, for making me feel better. I know how hard that must have been for you." Past Spike shrugged.  
  
"Don't mention it." She then did something that surprised both of them and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight," she said as she went into her house leaving Spike to stare after her with a confused expression on his face. He just shrugged it off and turned to the other two who were smiling at him.  
  
"What?" He asked them a little irritated.  
  
"Nothing, let's get out of here." Future Spike told him and they all walked away from the house.  
  
"I guess I should head back to the factory now. Wait, what do I do about Drusilla? She's going to notice something." That caused future Buffy and Spike to stop. They forgot about Drusilla.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go back." Future Spike said and past Spike shook his head.  
  
"I can't leave her alone. This is all just too much. I love Dru, for over a century I have been there for her and now you tell me that I'm supposed to fall for the Slayer. I just don't know about any of this." Future Buffy didn't know what to say to that. She knew that this wasn't exactly her Spike yet, but she still felt hurt hearing him say that he loved Drusilla.  
  
"I know it's hard, but Drusilla ends up leaving you anyway. So, maybe you should be the one to leave her first." Future Spike told him.  
  
"That won't be easy. Where am I supposed to go if I can't go back to her?" Future Spike and Buffy looked at each other and then back at him.  
  
"I guess you could stay with us. We don't have anywhere to go either so we'll be staying at a hotel." Buffy told him and past Spike nodded and they continued walking in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"Alright, but I'm getting my own room. I won't have you two shagging in front of me." Future Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"There won't be any shagging involved, mate." Past Spike rolled his eyes also.  
  
"You say that now, but with the looks you two have been giving each other there's only a matter of time." Buffy looked down and suddenly found her shoes interesting and future Spike just kept looking ahead while past Spike had a smile on his face. He loved making people uncomfortable. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
They were all out patrolling over a week later and they were making progress with the past Buffy and Spike. They seemed to be talking a lot more lately like they were friends and they weren't fighting each other as much. "So, are you sure I can't tell Giles and my friends?" Past Buffy asked herself.  
  
"I don't think we should get anyone else involved. I just don't feel like explaining everything. You know how Giles is; he'll ask too many questions that I probably wouldn't know how to answer. We already changed a lot already." Future Buffy told her.  
  
"I thought you came here to change everything." Past Buffy asked.  
  
"We came here to change everything between you two. I don't know about changing things for the others." Past Buffy nodded accepting her answer. They continued walking when they were jumped by a group of red demons. Future Buffy kicked one of them off of her and looked at the others dealing with their demons. She saw that there were three of them. She grabbed the axe that she was holding and sliced off the head of the demon close to her and saw her Spike get thrown into a tombstone causing him to hit his head. She decided to help the other two out because they seemed to be having trouble. She was about to go to them when another demon came out of no where and attacked her. Past Spike broke the neck of the demon he was fighting and checked on Buffy who was having trouble with her's. He noticed the demon had razor sharp claws and was about to slice her. Without even thinking, Spike went to her and pushed her out of the way just as the demon's claws came down and sliced him in the abdomen. He cried out and fell down.  
  
"Spike!" Past Buffy yelled as she went to his side. The demon came towards her and was about to attack her when future Buffy showed up and sliced the head off too before it could get to them. She kneeled down beside past Spike when future Spike showed up also after missing everything.  
  
"He'll be fine. The scratches aren't that deep, can you move?" Future Buffy asked him and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I don't seem to be paralyzed or anything." He said as he sat up. Past Buffy then threw herself into his arms and hugged him. "I am still in a bit of pain though." He told her and she pulled away.  
  
"Sorry, are you sure you're okay?" She asked him and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to see that you care though." Buffy blushed a little.  
  
"Well, you did kinda save me back there. Why did you?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"I guess I got used to having you around." She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks," she replied as she moved closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Spike was surprised at first and then started to kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Future Buffy and Spike were looking at each other then back at them, neither one could keep the smile off of their faces. Past Buffy then broke the kiss and helped him onto his feet and he seemed to be at a loss for words. "So, that was fun." She claimed and they looked at her like she suddenly grew a second head. "Well, not the demon part." She mumbled. Future Buffy smiled and put her arm around the girl as they headed out of the cemetery. Past Spike was still in a daze and future Spike decided to walk with him. Future Spike waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention.  
  
"You still in there, mate?" He asked him and past Spike seemed to break out of his reverie and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, that was just...wow." Future Spike smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, it only gets better from there." Past Spike returned his smile.  
  
"Well, I'm up for a challenge." They looked ahead and noticed that they didn't see the girls. They kept walking when they heard a scream and then broke into a run. They came across future Buffy who was on the ground. When future Spike got to her he noticed that she was hit on the head by something.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay? What happened?" He asked her with panic in his voice. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure, it all happened so fast." Past Spike then looked around and noticed that he didn't see his Buffy anywhere.  
  
"Where's the other Buffy?" He asked her. She looked around and noticed that she didn't see her younger self either. She then started to remember what happened and her eyes got big when realization hit her.  
  
"Oh god! He took her." She stated before she passed out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for all the reviews now that I was finally able to see them. I know this is a really short chapter, but it's all I have right now. Hope ya'll like it anyway=)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Who took her?" Past Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know. There was this guy in a long coat with a hood covering his face so I couldn't make it out. He must have knocked me out and grabbed her. I remember hearing her scream and then she was gone, it was like she just disappeared out of thin air." She told them.  
  
"This isn't good; we have to get her back." Future Spike replied. "If she gets killed you won't exist anymore." He told Buffy and she nodded.  
  
"I know, but she could be anywhere. I really wish Willow was here right now, well I mean the more powerful Willow so she could do a locator spell or something." She said.  
  
"I think I know of someone that could help. I know this guy, heavy into the magic's. He might be able to find her." Past Spike said.  
  
"You're not talking about Rack, are you?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Lucky guess, we know of this guy and I don't really think he'll be all that helpful." Past Spike shook his head.  
  
"I'll handle it. We'll get her back in no time." With that they walked away while Spike tried to feel for Rack's place. When past Buffy woke up her head was throbbing. She tried to move, but noticed that she was chained to a wall. She kept trying to break the chains and she wasn't having much luck.  
  
"Well, looks like you finally woke up." She looked up at the voice and saw the same hooded man that brought her there.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"No one you know." Was all that he said.  
  
"What do you want with me?" All he did was laugh.  
  
"Nothing you would like. I see this town suddenly has two Slayers, what's interesting is that they're both you. It must have been confusing, being confronted by your future self. I have seen the future and I know all that you are to accomplish and I must say that you are very hard to kill. So, I figure why bother with her when I could have you. If you die, then she will die. It would be like killing two birds with one stone." He told her with a sinister voice. Buffy was scared and kept trying to break free of her chains. "I wouldn't bother trying to escape, it won't work. There's only a matter of time before neither of you will exist anymore." He said and Buffy didn't know what to do. 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I wanted to say to MusicISmyLIFE that I understand what you're saying. I know that Spike would never leave Drusilla like that, not back then anyway, but in my world he does. I just wanted to make things easier and I really didn't wanna have to deal with her. She was an interesting character, but I never liked her that much. Thanks for letting me know, anyway here is the next chapter now that I'm able to put it in if you are still interested=)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"She's being held in a cave not far from here. I know where it is, but we have to hurry." Past Spike told them after he paid a visit to Rack. It was easier than he thought it would be. They both followed after him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked and he turned to look at her.  
  
"I will be once we get her back. I don't know what it is, but having you two here have opened my eyes up a little. I realize now that I love her, maybe I always did. I know that I need her. Is this how it is with you?" He asked his older self.  
  
"Yeah, that's about right." Past Spike nodded and started walking again. Buffy and future Spike were right behind him. Buffy looked over at him and then grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze; he looked down at her and smiled. He knew that they would have a better future to go back to. They came across the cave and went inside, each being prepared for anything. They went deeper inside and couldn't see anything until they heard Buffy scream. This caused them to run faster and when they got to her they found her chained up with a blue light surrounding her. They then looked to see the hooded man with his arms raised in Buffy's direction. It was like he was somehow sucking the life out of her. Past Spike growled and ran towards him without even thinking. He knocked him down which caused him to lose concentration and started to punch him repeatedly.  
  
"You get her down and I'll help him." Buffy told her Spike as she went to help the other one. He then ran towards the chained up girl and saw that she was unconscious. He yanked on her chains and after a few seconds they broke and she fell into his arms.  
  
"I got you, love." He told her as he gently lay her down. He looked over at the others fighting the hooded man and saw his younger self get thrown into a wall. The man then grabbed Buffy around her neck and it looked like he was about to choke her when the same blue light formed around her. "Buffy!" Spike yelled as he went to help her. He kicked the man and he let Buffy go. He then started punching him and grabbed his neck and twisted it. The man then dropped to the ground, dead. He pulled the hood over so he could see who it was and all he saw was a skeleton. Spike cringed and went back to Buffy. He helped her up and she seemed to be okay. "You alright, pet?" He asked her and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't take a lot out of me." Spike nodded also and they headed over to past Buffy. They saw that past Spike was already at her side. He was holding her with her head resting in his lap. He looked up at them.  
  
"She's still not awake. We didn't get here in time." He told them.  
  
"She's not dead; if she was then I wouldn't be here." Past Spike nodded and then looked back at the girl in his arms, the girl he now knew that he loved.  
  
"Come on, love. Time to wake up. I need you, Buffy. You can't be dead, not now. I love you." He said as the tears started to fall down his face. He kissed the top of her head. He then felt her move and looked down to see that she was staring up at him. She touched his face and smiled at him.  
  
"I love you, too." She said before she let unconsciousness claim her again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
They were all outside in the cemetery after the events in the cave. Past Spike and Buffy were sitting on the ground by a tombstone with Buffy's head resting on his shoulder. "How do you feel?" He asked her and she looked at him.  
  
"I think I'm starting to get stronger. That was a close one." He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Yeah, a little too close." Past Buffy looked at the other Buffy and Spike.  
  
"So, we did what we were supposed to, right? We both admitted that we loved each other, does that mean you're supposed to go back now?" Future Buffy looked at her.  
  
"I don't know, nothing seems to be happening. Maybe we're supposed to be doing something else." She said looking at her Spike.  
  
"I don't know what else there is to do." He told her.  
  
"I may have an idea." Past Spike stated as he stood up and pulled Buffy up with him. She didn't know what he was getting at when he then cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips. Her lips parted to allow him entrance and they continued like that for a few seconds when he pulled away to let her breathe.  
  
"Wow," she commented and he smiled at her.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." He told her. Future Buffy and Spike smiled at them when she felt strong wind and turned around to see the familiar white light. She looked closer and realized that it was a portal. She then turned back to Spike.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it. We did what we had to and now we can go home." He nodded and they turned to the other two.  
  
"We wish you didn't have to go. I got used to having another me around." Past Buffy told herself. Future Buffy smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"You take care of yourself." She told her and the girl nodded.  
  
"Same goes to you." Future Spike patted his past self on the back.  
  
"You take care of her." He told him and past Spike nodded.  
  
"Always," he replied. Future Buffy grabbed her Spike's hand and they both headed to the portal when Buffy then thought of something and turned back to her younger self.  
  
"A few years from now something happens with mom. Make sure you get her to the hospital at the first sign of a headache." She told past Buffy and she nodded in understanding. She then took her Spike's hand again and looked at him. "You ready?" He smiled back at her.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." With that they both walked into the portal. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
When Buffy woke up she noticed that she was in a bed. She opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. It looked like she was in a room, but she didn't recognize it. She felt movement next to her and looked to see Spike sleeping. She gently pushed him to wake him up. "Spike?" Buffy said and he then opened his eyes and looked at her. He sat up with a start and looked around the room and he also didn't seem to recognize it.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked her and she shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, I guess this is where we live now." Spike nodded and looked around.  
  
"Are you sure I live here? Doesn't seem to be my style." Buffy shrugged as she got out of bed and looked around. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a white lace night gown. She then noticed something on her hand and looked to see that Spike had one too.  
  
"Oh my god, we're married." She stated and he looked down to see the ring that was on his finger also. He then looked back at her.  
  
"I guess we really changed things. It would help if we could remember the last few years though." Buffy nodded in agreement and went to look out the window.  
  
"Well, by the looks of things I would say we were still in Sunnydale at least." Spike wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but he didn't say anything. He then noticed something else that didn't feel right.  
  
"Um, Buffy?" She looked back at him. "There's something else that I just realized." She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What is it?" He grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart and she felt the beating underneath. "You're alive, how did this happen?" She asked a little surprised.  
  
"I wish I knew." He told her. She then got up.  
  
"Come on, there's something I have to know." She said as she found some clothes to put on and then headed out of the room. He got up and put a shirt on and followed her.  
  
"Where are we going, pet?" She turned to look back at him.  
  
"If we're still in Sunnydale then I'm going to check out my old house. I have to see what else changed." With that she left out the front door, Spike right behind her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Well, we're almost to the end. Thanks again for the reviews and I must say that I think the future I created was much better than what happened on the show, but maybe that's just me. I'm a sucker for happy endings, sometimes anyway. Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but again it's all I have right now. It's better than nothing=)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Buffy took a deep breath when she got to her old house and knocked on the door. Spike was just looking around, liking the feel of being in the sunlight. He turned back when the door opened and saw Joyce standing there. "Did you forget your key, honey?" Joyce asked her daughter and Buffy couldn't help the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Mom, you're really here." She said as she hugged her and Joyce hugged her back.  
  
"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" Buffy pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, it just feels like it's been a while since I've seen you." She told her.  
  
"I understand what you mean. Well, come on in. Both of you." Joyce told them and they walked into the house as Joyce closed the door behind them. Spike looked at her.  
  
"It's good to see you, Joyce." She smiled at him.  
  
"You too, Spike. Are you two sure you're okay?" She asked and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, everything's great." Buffy said as she smiled at her mother.  
  
"Well, you're here early. The barbeque won't be for a few hours." She told them.  
  
"Barbeque?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, remember I invited you and your friends over for a barbeque today." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Right, must have slipped my mind for a second there." Buffy said and then she thought of something. "Mom, is Dawn here?" Joyce nodded.  
  
"She's upstairs." Buffy gave a sigh of relief, she was glad her sister was still around. Dawn then came down the stairs like she knew that Buffy asked about her.  
  
"Hey, you're here already." Dawn said as Buffy went to give her a hug.  
  
"I love you, Dawn." Dawn didn't know what was wrong, but she hugged her sister back.  
  
"I love you, too. You feeling okay?" She asked and Buffy pulled away and nodded.  
  
"Five by five." She said without even thinking about it and Dawn laughed.  
  
"That's a weird phrase, where did you hear it?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, probably heard it on TV." Dawn nodded and then went to greet Spike. A few hours went by and the others started to arrive. Buffy was anxious to see how things have changed with her friends. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Xander and Anya arrived first and Buffy found out that they were married and Anya was about seven months pregnant. She couldn't be happier for them. Willow then showed up and she was followed by Tara. Buffy's eyes were big when she saw the witch. "Tara," she whispered and tried not to cry again like she couldn't help it when she saw her mom alive. She tried to act casual, but couldn't resist hugging the other girl.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Buffy." Tara told her when Buffy pulled away.  
  
"I'm just glad you're here." She told her with a smile and Tara returned it. Everyone was talking and laughing when Giles finally showed up and he was accompanied by Jenny. Buffy couldn't believe how much they changed everything. She went to greet Giles and gave Jenny a hug which surprised the woman at first.  
  
"Are you alright, Buffy?" It seemed that everyone was asking her that. She pulled away and looked at Jenny.  
  
"Yeah, I've just been really emotional today. Don't mind me." She told them and Giles smiled at her.  
  
"That's quite alright. I suppose it has seemed like forever since we have all gotten together like this." He told her and she agreed. Giles and Jenny were also married. They all sat down together to eat and talk about everything that has been going on in their lives. Buffy really wished she could remember the last few years, but she knew that it didn't matter. What mattered was how things were now and they were pretty good.  
  
"I'm just saying that I look like a beached whale, how can you still love me like this?" Anya said as she continued to argue with Xander.  
  
"Anya, I will always love you. You're carrying our child so of course you're beautiful to me." He told her.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying that I wasn't before?" Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not saying that. You've always been beautiful, sweetie." Anya then softened and smiled at him.  
  
"Well, okay then. I just wanted to hear it." Xander returned her smile.  
  
"That's my girl." He said as he kissed her forehead. Buffy smiled at her friends and then turned back to Willow.  
  
"What were you saying, Will?" She asked her.  
  
"Oh, me and Tara were thinking about adopting and we wanted to know what you thought about it." Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"I think that's a great idea. That would be one lucky kid." Willow smiled at her and then pulled Tara into her embrace. Tara was resting her head on her lover's shoulder. Buffy looked around at everyone and then noticed that someone was missing. She went into the kitchen and went out the back door to find Spike sitting out there. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He then put his arm around her. "I like this." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, we did a good job." Buffy looked at him.  
  
"You're here so we did a really good job. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Spike brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You'll never have to worry about that, love. I'm not going anywhere." Buffy felt better and then smiled at him.  
  
"So, when do you think we could get started on having kids?" Spike smiled at her and pulled her up with him.  
  
"I think now is good." He said as he pulled her away from the house.  
  
"Spike, we should at least tell them that we're leaving." She said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll figure it out." Spike said as they ran back to their house which was only about two blocks away. It was time to add a new addition to their family.  
  
The End  
  
I know that wasn't very long, but I didn't have that many ideas. Well, I'm glad ya'll liked it anyway. I've wanted to write something like this for a while now, but I could never think of how to do it. So, decided to give it a try anyway even if it would suck. I have another short ficlet coming out soon so look for that even though I know a lot of people won't like it. I decided to do it anyway. Thanks for reading=) 


End file.
